


Nerdgasm

by Deanangst



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Hardison in a computer store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdgasm

Nerdgasm

A quick stop was all he had planned; Eliot just wanted to pick a couple of CD's after all. Then Hardison had insisted on going with him, so Eliot had resigned himself to hours of looking at all the new gadgets. Which is how he found himself standing in the computer section looking at the different models.

 

"Come on man, you really need to get yourself a computer. There is a whole world waiting for you out there."

 

"I got plenty of world to deal with right now, I don't need to get sucked into that facejournal/live book stuff you're always talking about." Eliot argued, as he tried to lead the younger man away from the department.

 

"It's Facebook and Livejournal." Hardison corrected.

 

"Whatever, besides I have a computer." Eliot stated.

 

"An eight year old computer, that you bought at a yard sale for 50 bucks."

 

"It runs fine and lets me put music on my ipod." Eliot defended his purchase.

 

"It's requires a dial up connection. Downloading music takes hours!"

 

"That's why I buy the CD's" Eliot waved the jewel cases in the air.

 

"But if you had a better computer, you could just download the songs you want and be done with it." Alec insisted.

 

Eliot glared at the younger man. "I'm not gonna hear the end of this until I buy a new computer am I?"

 

"Nope. It's time you let me teach you more than Photoshop." Alec smirked. "Come on, I saw a nice starter set up that should let you learn the basics." Grabbing Eliot's arm Alec tried to guide the man toward the less expensive models.

 

Shaking off Alec's hand Eliot waved to one of the store clerks. "Yes sir, can I help you with something?" The kid asked.

 

"Yeah, I need to order a computer."

 

"We have several models available..."

 

"No, you don't have what I want in stock. I want an Intel i7 extreme 965 processor with x85 chipset, 8 GB of ram DDR3 1600MHZ, 2tbs of hard drive memory 10,000 rpm, and a BFG Tech GeForce GTX 295 graphics card. Oh, I'll need a bluray player, DVD burner with light scribe, and TV tuner." The kid rushed off to place the order, thoughts of his commission check spinning in his head. Eliot turned his attention back on Hardison. "You get the privilege of upgrading my system to Windows 7 in October." Eliot pointed a finger at the younger man. "And shut your mouth Hardison, I swear it looks like you're having some kinda nerdgasm or something."

 

"Yeah...I kinda think I am...I've just never heard it said like that."

 

"What, did I order it wrong?"

 

"No man...just...who knew that a southern accent could make computer speak sexy."

 

"Alec... a southern accent can make anything sexy!"

*** Later that night ***

"Uh Eliot, you gotta few minutes...I need some help."

 

"Sure Hardison what do you need."

 

"Um, just read this to me while I put this together."

 

"Plastic bag is not a toy...don't use near water.. What the... Hardison why do you need me to read the freaking idiot warning list?"

 

"No reason really just testing your statement that a Southern accent makes everything sexy..and your right...it does."


End file.
